7/30
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| فَرِيقًا هَدَى وَفَرِيقًا حَقَّ عَلَيْهِمُ الضَّلاَلَةُ إِنَّهُمُ اتَّخَذُوا الشَّيَاطِينَ أَوْلِيَاء مِن دُونِ اللّهِ وَيَحْسَبُونَ أَنَّهُم مُّهْتَدُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ferîkan hadâ ve ferîkan hakka aleyhimud dalâletu, innehumuttehazûş şeyâtîne evliyâe min dûnillâhi ve yahsebûne ennehum muhtedûn(muhtedûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ferîkan : bir grup, bir kısım 2. hadâ : hidayete erdi 3. ve : ve 4. ferîkan : bir grup, bir kısmı 5. hakka : haketti 6. aleyhim ed dalâletu : üzerlerine dalâleti 7. innehum ettehazû eş şeyâtîne : çünkü onlar şeytanı edindiler 8. evliyâe : velîler, dostlar, evliya 9. min dûni allâhi : Allah'tan başka 10. ve yahsebûne : ve zannederler, zannediyorlar 11. enne-hum : onların olduğunu, kendilerinin olduğunu 12. muhtedûne : hidayete ermiş olanlar Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Halkın bir bölüğünü doğru yola sevketmiştir, bir bölüğüyse sapıklığı haketti. Zanneder misiniz Allah'ı bırakıp da Şeytanları dost edinenler doğru yolu bulmuşlardır? Ali Bulaç Meali Kimine hidayet verdi, kimi de sapıklığı haketti. Çünkü bunlar, Allah'ı bırakıp şeytanları veli edinmişlerdi. Ve gerçekten onları doğru yolda saymaktadırlar. Ahmet Varol Meali (Allah) bir grubu doğru yola yöneltti, bir grup için de sapıklık hak oldu. Onlar Allah'ı bırakıp şeytanları dost edinmekte ve kendilerinin doğru yol üzere olduklarını sanmaktadırlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah insanlardan bir takımını doğru yola eriştirdi, fakat bir takımı da sapıklığı haketti, çünkü bunlar Allah'ı bırakıp şeytanları dost edinmiş ve kendilerini doğru yolda sanmışlardı. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah, bir kısmına hidayet etti, bir kısmına da sapıklık lâyık oldu. Çünkü onlar Allah’ı bırakıp şeytanları dost edinmişlerdi. Kendilerinin de doğru yolda olduklarını sanıyorlardı. Diyanet Vakfı Meali O, bir gurubu doğru yola iletti, bir guruba da sapıklık müstehak oldu. Çünkü onlar Allah'ı bırakıp şeytanları kendilerine dost edindiler. Böyle iken kendilerinin doğru yolda olduklarını sanıyorlar. Edip Yüksel Meali Bir grubu doğru yola iletti, bir grup da sapıklığı hakketti. Onlar, şeytanları ALLAH'tan başka dostlar edindiler ama kendilerini doğru yolda sanıyorlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) O, bir kısmını doğru yola iletti, bir kısmına da sapıklık hak oldu. Çünkü onlar, Allah'ı bırakıp şeytanları dost edindiler. Bir de kendilerini doğru yolda sanırlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bir kısmına hidayet buyurdu, bir kısmına da dalalet hakkoldu, çünkü bunlar, Allahı bırakıb Şeytanları evliya ittihâz ettiler, bir de kendilerini hidâyette zannederler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Bir cemaate hidâyet etti, bir cemaatin üzerlerine de dalâlet hak oldu. Çünkü onlar Allah Teâlâ'yı (O'na ubûdiyeti) bırakıp şeytanları dostlar ittihaz ettiler. Ve zannederler ki, onlar hidâyete ermişlerdir. Muhammed Esed O, (sizden) bazılarını doğru yola yönelterek onurlandıracak; ama bazıları(nız) için de doğru yoldan sapmak kaçınılmaz olacak: Çünkü, bakın, onlar Allahı bırakıp (kendi) kötü dürtülerini kendilerine dost edinecekler, hem de böylelikle doğru yolu bulmuş olduklarını sanarak!" Suat Yıldırım Bir kısmına hidâyet buyurdu, bir kısmına da dalâlet müstehak oldu; çünkü bunlar Allah’tan başka şeytanları dost edindiler. Bir de kendilerini doğru yolda zannediyorlar! Süleyman Ateş Meali (O) bir topluluğu doğru yola iletti, bir topluluğa da sapıklık hak oldu. Çünkü onlar, şeytânları Allah'tan başka dostlar tuttular ve kendilerinin de doğru yolda olduklarını sanıyorlar. Şaban Piriş Meali O, (insanların) bir bölümünü hidayete ulaştırdı, bir bölümüne ise sapıklık hak oldu; çünkü onlar, Allah’ı bırakıp, şeytanları veliler olarak benimsediler. Kendilerini de hidayette sanırlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali O sizin bir kısmınıza hidayet nasip etti; bir kısmınız ise sapıklığı kendileri hak etti. Çünkü onlar Allah'ı bırakıp şeytanları veli edinmişlerdir; hâlâ da kendilerini doğru yolda sanırlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Bir kısmını iyiye ve güzele kılavuzladı, bir kısmının üzerine de sapıklık hak oldu. Onlar, Allah'ı bırakıp şeytanları dost edinmişlerdi. Bir de kendilerinin hidayet üzere olduklarını sanırlar. Yusuf Ali (English) Some He hath guided: Others have (by their choice) deserved the loss of their way;(1012) in that they took the evil ones, in preference to Allah, for their friends and protectors, and think that they receive guidance. * M. Pickthall (English) A party hath He led aright, while error hath just hold over (another) party, for lo! they choose the devils for protecting friends instead of Allah and deem that they are rightly guided. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri O, sizden bazılarını doğru yola yönelterek onurlandıracak; ama bazılarınız için de doğru yoldan sapmak kaçınılmaz olacak: (22) Çünkü, bakın, onlar Allah'ı bırakıp kendi kötü dürtülerini kendilerine dost edinecekler, hem de böylelikle doğru yolu bulmuş olduklarını sanarak!" 22 - Lafzen, "onlar için kaçınılmaz olacak" (hakka ‘aleyhim); bununla, yoldan sapmanın onların kendi yapıp-etmelerinin, kendi tutumlarının kaçınılmaz bir sonucu olduğu dile getirilmek isteniyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri